1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to golf bags and more specifically it relates to a device for protectively storing and transporting golf equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous golf bags have been provided in prior art that are adapted to carry a set of golf clubs and accessories as required. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.